My Producer's Daughter
by Meek77
Summary: Jack moved from Australia to Seaford due to his producer living there. He attends Seaford High. He meets the gang, and Kim and he can't get her out of his head. Kim can't get jack out of her head either. Will they ever get together? Kick! Review if you want me to continue. If you want a certain song the pm/review! Thanks! Hope you enjoy! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm here with a KICK story! Hope you like it! If you do, review! I want to make this one and have a lot of reviews. If I don't get reviews, I stop making the story. So if you want it to continue, review!

Jack POV/

Hi! I'm Jack Brewer. 8th degree black belt. Aussie. Singer. Dancer. I can play the drums and guitar. I can play basketball, football, and soccer. My parents both died. My father shot my mom in front of me, and in the process shot me, and stabbed me. He carved 'weak' on my wrist. How did I survive? No idea. I'm 17 years old, and just moved to Seaford, California. Im a singer and my bet friends, Jerry and Damien, are the backup dancers. we are more popular than Justin Bieber and One direction combined. But thats everywhere but SEAFORD. Which is weird. But it is a small town. My producer, Jason Crawford, signed me when I was 14. He would come to Australia. But my parents died so my sister Alli, my 11 year old brother tommy, and I moved here. Cause he lives here. We had a huge house.

"Well. There's at least a beach so you can surf jack." Tommy said staring up at the big, red brick house. "Well. it's no Australia but its not bad." Alli replied, missing Australia. She was 15 years old. "No, it's not. But tell me, Jack, how Damien and Jerry lived in Australia for 3 years and dont talk like us." Tommy said. We always talk in our accents. Always have, always will. "They never got the hang of it, Tommy. You have livens born there to have Australia in your blood. If you move there and you get an accent. It's fake." I replied. "Let's go. I want to meet the producers daughter, Kim. He said she's just like me." Alli excitedly said. "Oh jeez. Another girl I have to deal with. Enough fans in Australia." I stated. "Oh come on! He said she's not like that jack!" Alli told me. "Whatever!" I sated, giving up.

At rocque records/ Kim POV/

I was talking to this girl named Alli Brewer. She was an Aussie and had a younger brother, tommy, that i met, and an older brother, Jack Brewer, that is working with my dad. My dad says this kid has something special. We were talking about shoes with Jerry and Damien (they go to my dojo) when this sexy boy about 17 which is a year older than me. "Hello gorgeous..." Said my friend grace. And my other friend, Julie, agreed. "He's like a god!" I said amazed. He was wearing a white tie, a black button up, khaki pants, and black and white vans. (This outfit aCtually looks really good together) "Hey jack!" My dad exclaimed, shaking his hand in the process. "Hi Jason!" Jack replied, smiling widely. "Hows seaford? Do you like it?!" He asked jack. "Well... It's no Australia. and without parents, it's hard to come to a new home in a new country." He replied to my dad. This guy was hot but we have to see how he makes his rep. If he hangs out with the populars (my group) then I will like him. if he hangs out with people like the gang or other crowds then I won't like him. I train with the gang but in school I'm not their friends. We're friends everywhere but school. "Yeah. I figured it would be hard. Especially with tommy and Alli. And your the oldest on top of that." My dad told him. "Yeah. And the fans are a little upset. Only the one in Australia." Jack replied chuckling. "Okay. This is my daughter Kim. She's 16." My dad said pointing to me. "Hi Kim! I'm jack brewer!" He exclaimed Sticking his hand out. "I'm Kim." I said smiling and shaking his hand. "These are her two friends, Grace and Julie."My dad said introducing them. "Hi I'm jack!" He said and they shook hands. Julie and Grace squealed at this. "they are always like this with hot boys." I said, rolling my eyes as my dad was talking to some guys, not paying attention. "So you think I'm hot?" He asked me smirking and chuckling at the same time. "Yeah. I do." I replied. "Okay jack. Since you just moved in. you don't start until next week." Said my dad. "Thanks Jason!"

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL JACK POV/

I already met the gang and made a song about Kim. God damn she's hot. I made on and have one more but it's no where near finished. I walked into school ignoring the gasps and giggles from girls. I walked to my locker. Before I got my hand on the combination, a pretty girl walked up. She was cute. But not Kim. "Hey there sexy. I'm Donna. What's your name?" She asked, smiling. "Uhh jack. Jack brewer." Crap. I heard about this girl. Son of a bitch. What the hell had I gotten myself into. I opened my locker, got my books out and Donna followed me. It was 30 minutes until my next class. Shit. "So. Do you play basketball?" She asked me. "Uhh yeah. Point guard." I replied. She smiled. "Well we are actually looking for a point guard for our schools basketball team! You shou-" She got interrupted by Kim. "Hey Jackie!" She calls me that already. "Hey Kimmy!" Big mistake. I received a punch in the arm. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Kimmy." she said. "And why aren't you speaking all Australian like." She told me. "Because. I don't know. I'm just not. It only comes at certain times." I told her. "I try to talk like you guys. Sometimes I just give up." I said chuckling.

2 WEEKS LATER AT SCHOOL

JACK POV/

Kim and I have grew SUPER close. In fact, I'm performing my song today for her. She has no clue. We are announcing everybody into the auditorium. We are making sure Kim gets 1ST row. Damien and Jerry were standing out there. The music starts playing. I walk out onto the stage. This is one of the songs that Jerry and Damien say something in.

"Jerry:(Go to sleep, wake up

You're pretty with no makeup)

Jack: I like this right here

Damien: (Go to sleep, wake up

You're pretty with no makeup)

Jack: This girl she came 'round

The corner, looking like a model

Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle

Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird

First time ever I was lost for words

Felt so right, couldn't be wrong

Love at first sight if that exists at all

I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck

And then baby girl looked up

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

Jerry: (Go to sleep, wake up.

You're pretty with no makeup.

Damien: Go to sleep, wake up.

You're pretty with.)

Jack: This girl she was a lil hottie,

She know she got it

Came from the city so she loves to party

The JT song that can move that body

She dancing all night long

Cause I can tell that she was a wild one

That's why I was shy at first,

But I finally worked up the nerve

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little little little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Jack rap: Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes

Don't you ever be looking at them other guys

'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me

Start swimming over here and ride my wave

'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow

Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar

I got the keys, so jump in my car

Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far

Hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little little little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Ohh-oh-oh-oh

Ohhh-oh-oh-ohhhh"

I finished and the song was followed by applause. "Kim," I said, walking towards her. "That song was for you. Will you be my girlfriend?!" I asked her. "Uhhhh... I'd love to!" She exclaimed.

And know we are walking down the hallway, going to the dojo. On the same day of school. Holding hands. "You asked my dad right?" "of course. I always do. He said its ok cause he trusts me. Just not jerry and Damien. But as long as I treat you right and don't break you heart." I replied. "I love you." "I love you too." I told her truthfully.

Okay. So if I continue, it will be about their struggles as a couple and all that. Or if you want, I will just leave it as a one shot. Review any ideas/ pm. And review what you thought of the story. If there is a song you want in her then pm how Wyoming want it to happen or just say what song. Or review.

Taking any ideas!

Review/PM!


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this story seems rushed, but that's because I was going to make it a one-shot. But it looks like you want me to continue. So i will. **

**I don't own kickin it. **

**Jack POV/**

I was walking down the hallway when 4 girls came up to me. "Uhhhh. Hi?" I said as they stared at me. "He's so hot." Said the blonde one. "Ummm thanks? I'm jack." I said giving them a small smile. "I'm spencer, this is Hannah" she said pointing to the blonde. "This is aria" she said pointing to the one with black hair. "And Emily." She finished pointing to the one with dark brown hair. (Hahahahaha pretty little liars! The A thing doesnt exist.) "Hey Jackie!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. I turned around, as Hannah's smile faded. I chuckled. "Hey Kimmy!" I replied and kissed her. She stepped in front of me, as I hugged her from behind and rested my chin on her head. "Hi! I'm spencer. This is aria, Emily, and Hannah." She exclaimed again. "Oh. So what brings you guys here?" Kimmy asked. "We actually just moved here because our parents all work for the same company. They got transferred." Aria explained. It was 20 minutes until Chemistry. "Okay Jackie. I have to go to math." Kim told me. "But it's 20 minutes until math babe." I said unsure of what she was doing. "I know but...uhh... He wants me there early for a test I have to take cause of cheer. I'm gonna miss it...bye babe!" She said, and ran off. "That was weird. She's not even on the cheer team." I told the 4 girls. "She's cheating on you..." Spencer said. "Kim would NEVER do that." I replied. "Jack! This morning I got my first tardy slip." Milton said. I introduced him to the girls. "Oh seriously!?" I asked. "I got Tardy detention." He yelled! "Oh yeah! I have that too!" I exclaimed "AGAIN! You beat JERRY'S detention record! You've had it every day of the school year! Are you gonna pass this year?" Milton asked me. "Nope. I'm too stupid. I'm surprised I got a record deal, bro." I replied back. "We can tutor you!" Spencer volunteered. "All of you?!" I asked. "Yea! I mean, we all get straight A's. except for Hannah." Aria said. "Welcome to my world sista!" I said and high fived her. "Ok. Meet us here at 4:00 PM." Emily told me, handing me a piece of paper, with her phone number and her address. "Ok. Thanks guys! Oh yeah, Milton. About that tardy detention! I'm gonna be late." I exclaimed. That sent the 4 girls into a HUGE fit of laughter. "I'm serious!" I told them.

There was 10 minutes until chemistry. I walked passed the lunchroom and saw a blonde with Brody. Who is that. They were making out! Eww! The blonde faced me. It was...Kim?! I looked and saw Hannah,Spencer,Aria, and Emily walking in the lunchroom. I burst through the doors, grabbed Brody off of Kim, and did a pretty light punch. But that still caused his jaw bone to pop out. I heard gasps from the 4 girls and Kim. I went to go hit him again but Hannah, Spencer, Aria, and Emily all grabbed me. They were too weak. Brody got in a fighting stance, wobbling and crying. I did a bunch of karate moves on him and in 5 seconds, he was down. After that i did the coolest flip ever, and landed perfectly on my feet. I stormed past the 4 girls and heard Kim calling my name. "JACK! WAIT UP!" She screamed. I stopped dead in my tracks. "How long has this been going on for." I asked her. "2 days after we started dating..." She told me, unwillingly."How do I believe you?! How could I have been so-so fucking stupid?!" I screamed. "Oh yeah. It's because of the stupid dyslexia and ADHD." I said, then regretting it knowing what I had just said. No one knew about that. Now she'd probably tell the whole school. I'd have no friends. "What did you just say?!" She asked me, confused. "N-nothing. I gotta go." I replied, storming home. How could I have been so stupid?!

**Hoped you liked it! Sorry it's so short! I just wanted to update for you guys! Review of you want me to continue. Taking requests! Only if it relates to what's happening in the story and isn't out of topic. I'll use it if I like it, and give credit. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah POV/

I can't believe that Jack made that ugly Brody dude's jaw bone pop out in one punch. It didn't even look like he tried to punch him. After that, we followed jack and Kim out. God, he's so hot. Spencer and aria are like in love with him. I dont really know about Emily. When we got close enough to hear, we heard jack yelling and then say something about him having ADHD and dyslexia. Then he left. We followed him too. He went into the woods with a black guitar. He started strumming and singing. And damn it was sexy.

"Get a call on a random afternoon

I pick it up and I see that it's you

Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say

It's over, it's over, it's over.

Heading out, cause I'm out of my mind

All my friends are gonna see me tonight

Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise,

And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

'Til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's spinning all around now

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...

'Til I forget about you!

'Til I forget about you!

And you thought, I'd be here on my own

Waiting for you to knock on my door

Since you left I don't wait by the phone

I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving

Found a place where I can lose myself

And just leave your memory on the shelf

See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else

Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going...

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

'Til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's spinning all around now

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...

'Til I forget about you!

Spending money like you don't mean a thing

Going crazy, now don't even think

I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do

'Til I forget about you

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now

Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

'Til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's spinning all around now

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...

'Til I forget about you! (you)

'Til I forget about you

'Til I forget about you

I can't forget about you!"

We started clapping. "Oh. Hey guys." He said. "That was amazing!" Aria exclaimed, biting her lip. Awwwwww. They're in love. Uh-oh spencer is boiling with jealousy. "Thanks! Kim's dad is actually my producer." Jack replied. "Do you guys wanna go to falafel Phil's?" Emily asked. Jack smiled. "Yeah. Lets go. I'd like that." He told us. "Bring your guitar. I wanna hear more songs." I told him. I saw him shut off his phone. "Why did you shut off your phone?!" Spencer asked. "Kim won't stop calling. I'm actually over her. I like someone else." He said.

We got a table at falafel Phil's. jack kept telling us jokes and he's so damn funny. We were laughing and having a good time. Then Kim walks in. She kept staring at jack. She was with Donna, grace, Julie, and Kelsey. Well, that's what jack said. We saw a stage so jack called Jerry and Damien. As well as his music crew (except for Kim's dad ) and walked in stage. Everyone set up stuff and the music started playing.

"Yesterday my life was on track

I never thought about looking back

yesterday, I didn't have to get my mind off you

Now it feels so long ago

A couple hours seems years before

Cause now, everything's changing

_[Chorus]_

Stop calling my phone

cause I'm so over you

Just leave me alone (leave me alone)

Cause I'm so over you

you're chance is gone (chance is gone)

Cause I'm so over you

You've gotta move on this song is all my proof

I'm so over, I'm so over you

Now today I think I'm turning a page

Don't want you back, this is our fate

Now today I'm staring right through

your web of lies

Now it feels so long ago,

A couple hours seem years before

Cause now, everything's changing

_[Chorus]_

Stop calling my phone

cause I'm so over you

Just leave me alone (leave me alone)

Cause I'm so over you

you're chance is gone (chance is gone)

Cause I'm so over you

You've gotta move on this song is all my proof

I'm so over, I'm so over you

I could've guessed that this would fail

I could've guessed that you would do this to me

It's kind of funny that now you call

Too bad it doesn't mean anything at all

Just leave me alone

Cause I'm so over you

_[Chorus]_

Stop calling my phone

cause I'm so over you

Just leave me alone (leave me alone)

Cause I'm so over you

you're chance is gone (chance is gone)

Cause I'm so over you

You've gotta move on this song is all my proof

I'm so over, I'm so over you

Stop calling my phone

I could've guessed that this would fail

I'm so over you

I could've guessed that you would do this to me

Just leave me alone

It's kind of funny that now you call

too bad it doesn't mean anything at all

I'm so over you

I'm so over you

I'm so over you

I'm so over you"

As he was singing, more customers came in and pretty soon. Phil's was filled. Kim just looked at jack, sympathetically. Jack just shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was planning on making this a kick story. Review or PM me who you want jack to be with. **

**I dont own kickin it**

**JACK POV/**

I walked off of stage. I said by to the 4 girls. Before I got on my skateboard, Aria stopped me. "Hey jack." She said. "Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked. "Yeah. That would be great!" she replied, smiling. I chuckled. "So, how are you liking Seafood?" I asked her. "I thought it was seaford. Not seafood." "yeah but I call it that." I told her. She nodded. "Well, a lot of drama. For the first day." "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I probably made you guys have a horrible first day. I'm really sorry about that." I told her. "Nah. Its alright it was a good ending." She replied. We finally reached her house. "Well, here we are." I stated, stuffing my left hand in my pocket, and holding my skateboard with the other hand. "Bye jack. Thanks." she said. She turned to face me. "Your welcome." I said and smirked. She leaned in and kissed me. "I-I'm sorry, Jack." She told me then ran in before I could tell her that I liked her. But my mind kept traveling to Kim. Do I still love her? She was hot, funny, and always happy. I was riding on My lime green skateboard, when I heard Kim calling my name. I stopped. I was mad at her but I think I still love her. "Jack! Wait up! Thanks." She told me, panting. "What Kim?" I asked her. "Look jack, I still love you. I made a stupid mistake. Let me prove it to you that I love you." She begged. "Kim. I'm really confused. We just broke up. I might still love you. And I think aria and I just kissed." I replied to her. She got kinda mad when I told her Aria and I kissed. "Okay. But Im still gonna prove it to you. And you'll see that I'm the one you should be with." she said quietly. "And what's this thing about dyslexia and ADHD?!" She asked me. "Kim. Just please. Stop. Im already confused. I can't do this." I said. Then hopped on my skateboard and rode away.

THE NEXT DAY

JACK POV/

I was walking to arias house and when I got there, she opened the door. She ran out and hugged me. We were laughing when he brushed her hand against mine. I grabbed her hand. "Hey aria. I have a question. I know you just got here and stuff but I really like you. So, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hoping she would say yes. "Yea. I'd love to. She turned to me and had me a passionate kiss. "I love you." She told me. "I love you too." You may say that it's too soon to even be during, let alone saying I live you. But it's not. We walked into school and saw our other three friends plus the gang. "Yo jack! When did you start dating aria bro?! Whoooooo!" Jerry asked. "Today." I told him.

4 WEEKS LATER

JACK POV/

It was just my 18th birthday two weeks ago. Gosh. I was looked so different now. I feel like I was so young when I was 17. I was walking out of seaford high because I couldn't find aria and I texted her but she didnt reply. I figured she forgot and was with the girls. Kim had tried to prove that I should be with her and she wasn't doing that bad at it. "JACK!" Aria screamed at me. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked worried. "Donna Tobin said that she saw you cheating on me with. Kelsey Vargas." Aria exclaimed. "Listen. Kelsey Vargas isn't here today. Donna Tobin is known for ruinin relationships like that." "Bullshit" "Why would I lie to you?" I asked her. She walked away.

I was at the recording studio. Just my luck, the 4 girls were there as well as the gang. Shit. I was in the recording booth. I had a song called 'Love Me Again'. I started singing it.

Make you love me again

Make you love me again

"Million girls in the world but tonight I'm alone,

I'm alone cause you can't come close

One girl that I'm looking for, there there she goes

I lost you once so, So I'm asking now

Give me a chance this time around

We were so young

Just having fun

Messed it up, had a love

That was beautiful

When we dance

Heaven opens up

So I just thought that I would let you know

Baby, now I should've never let you go

So my heart is coming back for more

I want to hold you like I did before

So baby take my hand, take my hand

Imma make you love me again (make you love me again love me again)

Imma make you love me again (make you love me again)

Imma make you love me again

Tell you want my time

I want to make you mine,

In mind what you wanna do

Baby girl it's up to you uh-up to you

I'll do what I have to, to get you back

Until you love, love me again

Oooh girl

We were so young

Just having fun

Messed it up, had a love

That was beautiful

When we dance

Heaven opens up

So I just thought that I would let you know

Baby, now I should've never let you go

So my heart is coming back for more

I wanna hold you like I did before

So baby take my hand, take my hand

Imma make you love me again (make you love me again love me again)

Imma make you love me again (make you love me again)

Imma make you love me again

I wanna make you,

Imma make you love me again

Baby, now I should've never let you go

So my heart is coming back for more

I wanna hold you like I did before

So baby take my hand, take my hand

Imma make you love me again (make you love me again love me again)

Imma make you love me again (make you love me again)

Imma make you love me again

Ey ey

Love me again

Ey Ey

Love me again

Ey Ey

Love me again

(Make you love me again love me again)"

After the song I stayed for a few more hours cause Jerry, Damien, and I had to work on the dances. Then I went home and went straight to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not leaving. :)**

Jack POV/

As I lay in my bed I couldn't stop thinking about Kim. I couldn't fall asleep. I slept for an hour, then woke up. It was 12:00 AM. I had to get my feelings out. I ran to an all night pizza shop and got a small cheese pizza, with motzerella sticks and then I went to thflak night flower shop and got pink roses. Then I got chocolate covered strawberries. I also brought my black guitar. Grace said Kim's mom was on a 2 month business trip and her dad was in New Zealand for his producer job. it was something for me. Kim was still up. It was 12:30 am by time I got to Kim's house. I saw a ladder leading to Kim's balcony. She had a huge balcony. She didn't see me, so I set up a picnic. Her balcony was open. I started strumming and singing, she looked up. I sang two songs.

"Waking up from another day

I'm feeling so insane

'Cause ever since I saw your face

I got it tattooed on my brain

Did you know that you came and you got me like this

'Cause I know you're the one I wanna be with

You gotta know that I'd do anything

To get you to notice me

What do I gotta do to get into my life?

I can be your bad boy, or baby I could be nice

I could give you all the stars if you give me the night

Or morning

There's a million pretty girls all over

But they got nothing to you

Been all around the world, but no one gets me like you do

Baby I thought that you should know

None of the rest are even close

There's a million pretty girls all over

But you know this song's for you

This song's for you

Now I got your attention babe

'Cause there's things I need to say

You're the one that I dream about

It's on my mind like every day

Did you know that you came and you got me like this

'Cause I know you're the one I wanna be with

You gotta know that I'd do anything

To get you to notice me

What do I gotta do to get into my life?

I can be your bad boy, or baby I could be nice

I could give you all the stars if you give me the night

Or morning

Got my head in the clouds and I'm walking on it

Want you all for myself and I don't want to share

Where you wanna go 'cause I'm taking you there

There's a million pretty girls all over

But they got nothing to you

Been all around the world, but no one gets me like you do

Baby I thought that you should know

None of the rest are even close

There's a million pretty girls all over

But you know this song's for you

This song's for you

This song's for you

This song's for you

There's a million pretty girls all over

But they got nothing to you

Been all around the world, but no one gets me like you do

Baby I thought that you should know

None of the rest are even close

There's a million pretty girls all over

But you know this song's for you

This song's for you

What do I gotta do to get into my life?

I can be your bad boy, or baby I could be nice

I could give you all the stars if you give me the night

Or morning

This song's for you

Got my head in the clouds and I'm walking on it

Want you all for myself and I don't want to share

Where you wanna go 'cause I'm taking you there

Eh, eh, eh

This song's for you

This song's for you

This song's for you

This song's for you

This song's for you"

NEXT SONG

"1, 2, 3, 4

Look around, you should be,

Should be dancing, dance with me

Bottom line, we're wastin time

so I'ma say what's on my mind

I just want you to know,

That you're so so beautiful

_[Chorus:]_

(Baby I just want to be with you,

I don't care if nobody approves,

Tell me what I gotta do

To prove tonight, I might be the one, girl

Baby I just want to be with you,

I don't care if nobody approves,

Tell me what I gotta do

To prove tonight, I might be the one, girl)

Though we're caught in the moment,

The moment you know

That you want me to own it, To own it

Let's go...

And I need you to know,

That you're so so beautiful

_[Chorus:]_

(Baby I just want to be with you,

I don't care if nobody approves,

Tell me what I gotta do

To prove tonight, I might be the one, girl

Baby I just want to be with you,

I don't care if nobody approves,

Tell me what I gotta do

To prove tonight , I might be the one, girl)

Don't over-think it,

We don't have to leave yet

We're just havin fun,

What could go wrong

There ain't no question about it

I'm sayin it's you that I want

_[Chorus:]_

(Baby I just want to be with you,

I don't care if nobody approves,

Tell me what I gotta do

To prove tonight, I might be the one, girl

Baby I just want to be with you,

I don't care if nobody approves,

Tell me what I gotta do

To prove tonight, I might be the one, girl)

I might be the one, girl"

"I love you Kim. I realized that you're the one. And I CAN'T stop thinking about you." I told her. "I love you too." she replied, then kissed me.

When we were done eating it was 3:00 AM. "Jack you can just stay here. That's the least I can do because you did all this." She stated. "Ok, but I'm your boyfriend. You'll NEVER have to repay me. Being with you is like paradise. There's nothing anybody can do to top that." I told her and the have her a passionate kiss which turned into a heated make out, I ended up with Kim on top of me. But I'm not complaining.

We were cuddling on her bed talking. "Can you sing me a song?" "Anything for you. I actually just wrote this tonight. Before I came here." She smiled her million dollar smile.

Yeah, When I look at you  
Its like a getaway  
I can feel the sun  
Shinin' on my face  
If I'm dreamin'  
Don't let me wake  
'Cuz I'm In Paradise

Everytime we kiss  
It's like a crashing wave  
I can feel the rush,  
What a sweet escape  
I'm divin in, to your embrace  
'Cuz im in paradise

When I lay with you  
It's like we're innocent  
Staring at the blue sky baby (baby)  
I don't want this day, to ever end  
'Cuz I'm in paradise

Baby let me tell you something  
You and I are really something  
I just want to ask you  
Can you feel it

As long as the sun is shining  
I know you're the light behind it  
Brighter than brighter than brighter than baby

C'mon

When I see you smile  
It's like as summer breeze  
Blowing me away  
From reality  
If I'm dreamin'  
Just let me be,  
'Cuz I'm in Paradise

In Paradise  
Yeah, yeah  
In Paradise  
Just let me be  
Just let me be  
Paradise"

I smiled as she soon fell asleep. I curled up next to her, her head on my chest an my arm around her, kissed her cheek, whispered, "Goodnight Kimmy. I love you." then fell asleep next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack POV/

I walked into the recording studio and saw Mr. Crawford. "Jack. We need to talk." He said with a glare. "O-ok..." I said, confused on why he was mad. He leaded me into the meeting room. "Have a seat." He told me, sitting down. I took the seat across from him. "I'm going to have to release you. From your contract." When I heard those few last words. Everything suddenly felt...gone. My fans. My future. The reason I came here. all that hard work. Everything. Everything Was gone. I had nothing. All that work wasn't good enough. "W-why?! This is what I want. This is my future. My dream. My hope is GONE. I moved to a new country to sign with you!" I said calmly. "Well, the reason why is because a girl named Aria has told me that you've posted several tweets about how stupid this record company is and how you'd do anything to stop recording you new songs here." "WHAT?! That's not true! I had the choice to get out of this a long time ago! I wouldn't have move to a new country if I didn't like this!" I checked my twitter. I saw the tweets. "See?! You lied to me." He told me. "What?! My account got hacked! I didn't do this! Ask your daughter! I was with her all day yesterday!" I replied. "Jack, please. Go home. I'm sorry kid." I shook my head, knowing I didn't do this. My account had gotten hacked. By who? I don't know. I gloomily walked out of the meeting room. I went one by one to the crew. Saying I'm sorry. My account got hacked and that I love it here. I'd never do that. The worst was when my manager came up to me. "I'm sorry jack. I know you didn't do it." He told me. The whole crew knew my account got hacked. They knew I wouldn't say that and I would post anything like that even if I didn't like it here. I walked out of the record company. Looking over my shoulder, feeling anger boiling up inside of me for the person who hacked it. It DID sound fishy that Aria told Mr. Crawford. Now he probably won't let me date Kim. I walked to the dojo, currently having no meaning to my life. I don't know what to do. I'm a junior. It's almost summer and college is a year away. Now I have nothing to go to college for, no way to get money for tommy and Alli. Let alone for myself. I went to the dojo and no one was there. I let off steam by beating the shit out of the dummy. The. I went home and went to sleep. Because I'm going to find out who hacked my account tomorrow. Because Jack Brewer. Doesn't. Give. Up.

NEXT MORNING AT SCHOOL

JACK POV/

I was walking through the halls and stopped by the gang and Hannah, Aria, Spencer, and Emily. They were at the dojo now. Jerry and Damien were following me. Not as pissed as I was but pretty mad. I stopped. I looked at everyone. "Who the fuck did it?! Who ruined EVERYTHING I've worked for." I exclaimed. "Babe, what the hell are you talking about?!" Kim asked trying to calm me down. "Someone fucking hacked my twitter account andposted several tweets saying how I hate your dad's record company. And I don't. I wouldn't move from Australia to here with my two younger siblings, that I am supposed to support. I can't do that. I can't support them without doing what I was just doing in that recording studio. Everything's gone. That was practically my life. He released me from my contract. Completely. It's gone. Done. Now, I wanna know who did it. He said that Aria told him that I posted tweets." When i was in the middle of talking I saw arias face fall. I knew it was her. The location said the dojo and her and her three friends were there all day yesterday getting caught up. "Jack! I'm sorry. I can try to talk to him." She said and hugged me. "No it's okay. I know who it is. And we are ALL going to the record company right after school to prove it.

ADTER SCHOOL AT RECORD COMPANY.

JACK POV/

When we walked into the office mr Crawford questioned us on what we were doing. We hooked the computer up to the TV to show the tweets in the TV. "Okay. Mr. Crawford, I know you don't want to see me. But Kim and I know who hacked my account. And can prove it. Kim and the rest of the gang were with me all day. We were not at the dojo. You can ask my sensi Rudy Gillespie. "Its true! I was at the dojo all day with aria, Hannah, Emily, and spencer. They needed to catch up a bit on karate." Rudy said. "Thanks Rudy." I told him smiling. "This location on the tweet says

BOBBI WASABI DOJO

SEAFORD, CALIFORNIA

SEAFORD STRIP MALL

Aria was there all day. That's why I believe it was aria. She was simply mad at me for dating Kim again so she wanted to get back at us." I told Mr. Crawford. "Dad. Come on. You know that he wouldn't move to another country to do something he hated. He needs to do this. To support his two siblings, and because he loves it and he can't let down his fans." Kim said. "Angels" making Jerry and everyone but Aria laugh. "whatever jack. But dad, you know as much as I do that jack is right." She said to him.

"Well..."

ooh. Cliffhanger hahahaha thanks for the reviews. 30 reviews total for the story until I continue. So I need 7 more revies to continue. Actually just 5 reviews. But if you get me 7 or more reviews, then you'll get a longer chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on My Producer's Daughter:

"Come on dad. You know as much as I do that jack is right." Kim said

"Well..."

* * *

"Well...Okay. Here's what happened. Jack and the gang are right." he told Kim. "But...I told Aria to hack Jack's twitter to see if Jack really wanted this. If he didn't he wouldn't keep fighting and REALLY figure out the truth. If he didn't really want this he wouldn't keep fighting. So congrats Jack. You're back!" Mr. Crawford replied. "Yes!" Jerry, Damien, and I yelled simultaneously. It was followed by cheers and high fives. As we were walking out, Aria stopped me and pulled me aside. "Jack. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it I was just so mad because I still love you an-" "Aria. it's okay. I'm happy you did it because now I know to never let go of this record deal and not to do anything stupid because I realized how bad it would be if I let go of this. And I love Kim now. But we can still be friends." I told her with a grin. "I know. And your welcome. By the way, Kim and you make a really cute couple." She said grinning. I have her a big hug and we walked back to the group laughing at my jokes and a couple of her weird stories. "That did not happen!" She yelled at me, as we were a few yards behind the gang. "Yes it did! I'm telling you! The girl got kicked out of the concert!" I told her laughing historically. "All I know is that...that's the craziest story I've ever heard" She said. I chuckled, nodding my head. "Yea I know!" I told her. Then we talked for the gang until the only people left walking were Kim and I. "Jack, my mom isn't home, and my dad is staying somewhere else in seaford. So, you can stay here, if you wanna!" Kim told me. "uhh yeah! Sure! My parents are on a...business trip too!" I replied, congratulating myself for the save. She had no idea that I had no parents. I texted Alli I was staying at Kim's house. She texted back saying, 'Dont make any babies. You're only 17...' Really?! Does she really think we're gonna do that. Jeez. People these days. I put the laughing/crying emoji and said 'Wow..Can't believe you would think that. that's a problem...' We walked inside and up in Kim's room. "Jack, you can sleep with me if you want." I thought about what I said and jack chuckled. "Ok that sounded A LOT better in my head. But you know what I mean." I told him. "Ya ya ya. I know what you mean. I sat on the edge of the bed as she sat on her desk chair, facing me. "You know what we need to do?!" She asked me excitedly. "Uhhhhh kill Donna Tobin?" I asked. "No! I'm friends with her now!" She told me offended. "Ok good. Cause tell her I like her." I said. "I figured you would like your girlfriend. But I guess not. So you can leave." Kim told me. Kinda mad. "No! I love you, Kimmy. You're the only girl I love. But I like Donna because she likes Chief Keef. Any Chief Keef fan, I like." I said. Then, she jumped off the desk and tackled me because I called her Kimmy. We ended up kissing after our wrestling match and soon going to bed.

NEXT MORNING AT SCHOOL

JACK POV/

I stormed into Seaford high school. Kim was at her locker and started calling out my name. I didn't stop to talk to her. I was pissed. I saw Brody at his locker. My hands gripped the hem of his shirt. I shoved him into the front of the lockers on the other side. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" I screamed at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." He told me but I could tell it was lie. "You found my step-mother's transcript from Radley. You know? That mental hospital. You found it and put it in my room when I was at Kim's house." I said so quietly that only he could hear. I guess I left something out about me. Something you need to know to understand how fucking messed up my life is. After my dad shot my mom. He changed. For the better. He married someone. I grew very close to her. I treated her like my mom. Then she started acting weird. She was always tired. My dad got scared, so he sent her to Radley. Where she commited suicide by jumping out a window. After visiting my house this morning and seeing it. I believe she was pushed. Who pushed her? No idea. (She was transferred to the seaford Radley but they never got to visit her cause they were in Australia) "Jack, I'm sorry. I wanted to help. It's the least I could do." He smirked. That's when I knew. I stormed out. Pushing past Aria, Hannah, Emily, and Spencer. Past Kim and to Radley. I can't take it. I need to know.

**hope you like it! Revue please! You guys reviewed so much from the last chapter! Whoever reviews the best review, gets a shoutout! So something thoughtful, an idea, something like that. So just review the best review for a shoutout. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own kickin it :(**

**Okay guys! I'm honestly sorry for the updating issues! I have 3 stories. And I was just in Michigan. I'm going to Florida Sunday. So while I'm there I will try to type it in my notes then copy and paste it, or if they have wifi I'll try my best to be on as much as possible. I will be in Florida for a week. Heres a good, long chapter for you guys. **

Jack POV/

I burst out the school doors to my black Cadillac. Before I entered I heard footsteps behind me. I fixed my outfit because it was messed up from the fight. I had a white button up on with a black tie. Black jeans and a black leather jacket with white and black high tops. I still heard the footsteps. They were pretty far behind me and were picking up speed. I turned around and found 6 people I didn't really wanna see. Hannah, Damien, aria, Emily, Jerry, and Kim.

"Wherever you are going, we are coming. We need an explanation." Kim told me looking me in the eye. I hoped in my car. Kim got in the front seat next to me with the rest piled in the back. I drive to my dads place. Where I last heard of that he had lived. It was an old 1 story house. It was dirty and smelled weird.

"Umm Jerry and Damien will come. You girls, stay here please." They nodded. I was about to walk out when Kim grabbed my hand.

"Jack. Be carful. I love you." She told me then pecked me on the lips.

"I will babe. I love you too." I replied, pecked her on the lips, then walked out. I walked up the steps of the porch. Raising my hand to knock, looking back at the car, then knocking slowly on the door. Nobody answered. I griped the old, cold doorknob and giggled it several times before the door swinging open. I stepped in with Jerry and Damien. Closing the door behind us. I heard a football game on a tv somewhere in the house. I walked around until I heard Damien whisper/yell "GUYS!" We both cautiously walked over to him.

"Up here." He pointed to a staircase which seemed like the place the TV was coming from. As we walked down the hallway there was pictures of me, my step mom, and my dad. None of my real mom. We looked in a room and saw my dad. Laying in a bed. With an oxygen tank. I opened the door. His eyes made his way off the tv to me. Jerry and Damien left to the car to tell the girls everything was OK.

"D-d-dad?!" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"H-Hey Jackson." He whispered, his voice low, shaky, and hoarse.

"What happened to you? A-are you alright."

"It's okay. Don't worry about me. I've been recently diagnosed with lung cancer. Over the past two years, it has been getting worse and more deadly." He said quietly. I walked over and have him a hug. We continued talking for 15 more minutes. Catching up. Then I finally said, "Hey dad. I don't believe Katie comitted suicide. I believe she was pushed by him." His eyes widened.

"Why would he do that to her though Jackson?" He questioned me.

"I really don't know. But it's my theory." I told him.

"Perhaps he had done that. But there must've been a very good reason for that to happen." He replied.

"Do you know anything that maybe I don't know. Or that can help?" I asked.

"No son. I'm dearly sorry. But say hi to Ali and tommy for me. Ok? I mean I only have tomorrow to live." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What? Why didn't you tell me. Call me. Or something dad?!" I asked. Tears now poring down my tan face.

"I'm sorry son. I love you. I will say hi to Katie for you up there though...ok?" He told me.

"And Max. Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't save him. Tell mom I'm sorry I let her down and couldn't save her son and her." I told him.

"Sure thing, pal." I hugged him.

"Goodbye dad. I love you."

"Goodbye I love you too." I was walking out.

"Jack wait! It wasn't your falt. Max had downsydrome and bad illnesses. Even though you were born to save your brother and give him those cells doesn't mean it's your fault that he didn't make it and that your cells weren't enough, Jack."

"Dad, I think about that everyday. It was my fault. I could've saved him. I'm scared to be with Kim because she's the thing I love in this world. I'm afraid that if something happens I cant save her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Jack. You CAN save her. Nothing will happen. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." I walked out with years streaming down my face. I got in the car and put my head on the wheel and bawled my eyes out. Kim hugged me and kept telling me "It's okay!" even though she had no idea what is happening. After I was finished I drive everyone home. Aria, Kim, Damien, Jerry, and I were in the car. Jerry and Damien were neighbors so I got out with then and told them everything. Then I got back in the car and drove Aria home. Aria wanted to talk to me in private. I got out and faced her.

"Jack, are you okay?" She questioned me. "What happened in there?" She added.

"Nothing. Family stuff." I told her.

"I know you did something, and something happened. So whatever it is, I'm just letting you know, that us 5 girls WILL figure it out." I chuckled.

"I know." I hugged her then I walked back to the car and Kim slept over at my house. I layed in bed and replayed the events that had just occurred.

**okay! I think that was pretty good and long. Tell me what you think! I was kind of upset for the lack of reviews from chapter 7. Chapter 6 got like 10 reviews and chapter 7 got three. The more reviews, the better and longer the chapter and faster the update. that's one of the reasons why I took long to update. So please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Jack POV/

I walked into the recording studio and saw Mr. Crawford. "Jack. We need to talk." He said with a glare. "O-ok..." I said, confused on why he was mad. He leaded me into the meeting room. "Have a seat." He told me, sitting down. I took the seat across from him. "I'm going to have to release you. From your contract." When I heard those few last words. Everything suddenly felt...gone. My fans. My future. The reason I came here. all that hard work. Everything. Everything Was gone. I had nothing. All that work wasn't good enough. "W-why?! This is what I want. This is my future. My dream. My hope is GONE. I moved to a new country to sign with you!" I said calmly. "Well, the reason why is because a girl named Aria has told me that you've posted several tweets about how stupid this record company is and how you'd do anything to stop recording you new songs here." "WHAT?! That's not true! I had the choice to get out of this a long time ago! I wouldn't have move to a new country if I didn't like this!" I checked my twitter. I saw the tweets. "See?! You lied to me." He told me. "What?! My account got hacked! I didn't do this! Ask your daughter! I was with her all day yesterday!" I replied. "Jack, please. Go home. I'm sorry kid." I shook my head, knowing I didn't do this. My account had gotten hacked. By who? I don't know. I gloomily walked out of the meeting room. I went one by one to the crew. Saying I'm sorry. My account got hacked and that I love it here. I'd never do that. The worst was when my manager came up to me. "I'm sorry jack. I know you didn't do it." He told me. The whole crew knew my account got hacked. They knew I wouldn't say that and I would post anything like that even if I didn't like it here. I walked out of the record company. Looking over my shoulder, feeling anger boiling up inside of me for the person who hacked it. It DID sound fishy that Aria told Mr. Crawford. Now he probably won't let me date Kim. I walked to the dojo, currently having no meaning to my life. I don't know what to do. I'm a junior. It's almost summer and college is a year away. Now I have nothing to go to college for, no way to get money for tommy and Alli. Let alone for myself. I went to the dojo and no one was there. I let off steam by beating the shit out of the dummy. The. I went home and went to sleep. Because I'm going to find out who hacked my account tomorrow. Because Jack Brewer. Doesn't. Give. Up.

NEXT MORNING AT SCHOOL

JACK POV/

I was walking through the halls and stopped by the gang and Hannah, Aria, Spencer, and Emily. They were at the dojo now. Jerry and Damien were following me. Not as pissed as I was but pretty mad. I stopped. I looked at everyone. "Who the fuck did it?! Who ruined EVERYTHING I've worked for." I exclaimed. "Babe, what the hell are you talking about?!" Kim asked trying to calm me down. "Someone fucking hacked my twitter account andposted several tweets saying how I hate your dad's record company. And I don't. I wouldn't move from Australia to here with my two younger siblings, that I am supposed to support. I can't do that. I can't support them without doing what I was just doing in that recording studio. Everything's gone. That was practically my life. He released me from my contract. Completely. It's gone. Done. Now, I wanna know who did it. He said that Aria told him that I posted tweets." When i was in the middle of talking I saw arias face fall. I knew it was her. The location said the dojo and her and her three friends were there all day yesterday getting caught up. "Jack! I'm sorry. I can try to talk to him." She said and hugged me. "No it's okay. I know who it is. And we are ALL going to the record company right after school to prove it.

ADTER SCHOOL AT RECORD COMPANY.

JACK POV/

When we walked into the office mr Crawford questioned us on what we were doing. We hooked the computer up to the TV to show the tweets in the TV. "Okay. Mr. Crawford, I know you don't want to see me. But Kim and I know who hacked my account. And can prove it. Kim and the rest of the gang were with me all day. We were not at the dojo. You can ask my sensi Rudy Gillespie. "Its true! I was at the dojo all day with aria, Hannah, Emily, and spencer. They needed to catch up a bit on karate." Rudy said. "Thanks Rudy." I told him smiling. "This location on the tweet says

BOBBI WASABI DOJO

SEAFORD, CALIFORNIA

SEAFORD STRIP MALL

Aria was there all day. That's why I believe it was aria. She was simply mad at me for dating Kim again so she wanted to get back at us." I told Mr. Crawford. "Dad. Come on. You know that he wouldn't move to another country to do something he hated. He needs to do this. To support his two siblings, and because he loves it and he can't let down his fans." Kim said. "Angels" making Jerry and everyone but Aria laugh. "whatever jack. But dad, you know as much as I do that jack is right." She said to him.

"Well..."

ooh. Cliffhanger hahahaha thanks for the reviews. 30 reviews total for the story until I continue. So I need 7 more revies to continue. Actually just 5 reviews. But if you get me 7 or more reviews, then you'll get a longer chapter.


End file.
